1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kickstand addable to a mobile device, such as a cellular phone.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices, such as cellular phones and tablet computers, are often utilized to view media. It can be tiring to hold the device for extended periods. In addition, it can be inconvenient to prop the device against another object for viewing.
In addition, some devices, such as cellular phones, are often carried by a user. It can be consider inconsiderate or otherwise socially unacceptable to view content on the device in certain situations, such as in a meeting. It can be distracting to reach for and view the device while talking to another person, or while listening to a presenter.